


Relight the Flame

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she lays dying, Mami just wants to feel warmth again. Along comes a little creature to grant her wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relight the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the scene where we find out Mami's wish, which IIRC was only shown in the manga.

~ Relight the Flame ~

_So cold... please help... someone... anyone..._

"Mami," a voice calls out. A cute and cheerful voice that doesn't seem to belong in the same reality as the dying girl who lies smeared across the roadside, half trapped by the remains of the car wreck.

She reaches out blindly toward the voice and feels warm fur under her fingers.

A cat...? Maybe it's a raccoon. But she doesn't care. She is so grateful for the warmth that she pulls the animal to her and cuddles it against her face.

"Mami, make a contract with me," the creature says. "Become a magical girl and I'll grant you a wish."

There is only one possible wish in this situation.

"Save me..." she whispers.

* * *

The Incubator doesn't quite understand its newest magical girl's obsession with snuggling it and treating it like it's some kind of pet or something, especially whenever she wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare about her near-death... but hey, whatever keeps her motivated for fighting witches is cool with it.

~end~


End file.
